Stolen Memories
by bittie752
Summary: Set after I'll be Seeing You.  Zane is tired of everyone giving him the run around about his Grandmother's ring.  Now he's taking matters into his own hands and into his own memory.
1. Chapter 1

**This is set a few weeks after I'll be Seeing you. It completly disregards Season 4.5 **

**Eureka and it's characters do not belong to me in any way shape or form. That's too bad though because if I did we wouldn't have so much relationship angst from a comedy.**

**I'm probably not going to update this one until early next week, hopefully will have it completed before the Christmas episode.**

Zane Donovan strode purposefully down the hallway. Every since that night in the Sheriff's office Zane hadn't been able to think about much other then Ms. Jo Lupo and her secret. Much to his chagrin the group of five and Grace had all shut him out. Fine, if they wouldn't give him answers he'd get them himself. He pressed his thumb to the pad by the door and entered the lab and pasted a smile on his face.

"Hey Dr. Monroe I think I figured out that glitch in your software." He crossed to where Grace was standing. "If you can spare your system for five minutes I think I can fix it." Of course I can fix it, Zane thought, I caused it to begin with.

Grace smiled back. "Sure I can spare it for a little while. I'm going to meet Henry for lunch so take your time." She moved to give him access to her station. "Thanks for taking the time to fix this. I'm moving past preliminary trials in few weeks and I want everything to be working perfectly."

Zane watched her walk out. If there was one thing that he had messed with Grace's PTSD device, but when he finished here everything with the device would be back to normal. No harm, no foul and now was not the time to start feeling guilty. Besides she was in on the secret, a secret that made him feel like there was a hole in his brain.

Shaking off the gnawing voice of the conscience that had begun to take root in his brain, a voice that annoyingly sounded like Jo. After he inserted the flash drive it only took a few keystrokes to download the information that he needed and to delete any evidence of what he had done. A smirk played on his lips as he carefully placed the drive into his pockets. All the answers to his questions were now in the palm of his hand. No more running JoJo, no more secrets, no more games.

* * *

><p>The next morning Jo found herself at the counter at Café Diem pretty much mainlining caffeine. Zoë had kept her up until 2 am complaining about Zane. Apparently in the past few weeks, coincidently since the night he kissed Jo in the Sheriff's office, he had been distant. Two days ago he had told her that they weren't anything more then friends and he was sorry if Zoë had gotten the wrong impression. Zoë had figured Jo would just love any excuse to rip on her arch nemesis.<p>

As much as Jo loved Zoë and thought of her as a sister, she just couldn't talk to her about Zane anymore. That wouldn't be a problem for a while since Carter was taking her to the airport later this morning. Jo could easily avoid phone calls for a few days maybe even a few weeks. The only solace she had out of the entire situation was that she didn't have to watch her little sister date her ex-boyfriend.

The door to the café opened and in walked the cause of her heartbreak.

"Morning Zane. What can I get you this morning?" Vincent asked pleasantly.

"Just coffee to go, please, busy day at work." Zane slid onto the stool next to Jo. "Good morning beautiful. I missed you last night."

"Zane what are you talking about?" Jo was utterly confused, mostly horrified and slightly scared. Had Zane just insinuated in front of Vincent that they had slept together previously?

He flashed her that cocky half grin. "This" He leaned in and before Jo could stop him, his lips captured hers. It wasn't that passionate, frenzied kiss they shared a few weeks ago, It still had all their normal sparks but this was much more like the hello kisses they shared before 1947.

The breaking of glass as Vincent dropped a tray broke Jo out of the trance she had been in. She pulled back quickly, speechless.

Zane recovered much sooner. "Oh you left this at my place." He pulled out the engagement ring and slid it on her left hand. Kissing her cheek he picked up the coffee cup Vincent had just shakily place in front of him. "Love the power suit by the way, very sexy. See you later?"

He was out the door before Jo could stop him. Feeling every eye in the place on her, Jo stood and quickly followed Zane out the door. The patrons didn't even wait until she was fully outside before the gossip and speculation began.

"Donovan, what the hell was that about?" Jo hissed as she caught Zane climbing on his bike.

"Well Lupo I thought I was just telling my fiancé hello." He furrowed his brow in confusion.

"Zane we are not engaged, were not even dating." God that hurt just to say out load.

He stepped off his bike and wrapped his arms around her, his face full of concern. "Babe are you sure you're ok? We've been dating for over two years and I remember you saying yes to my proposal in the Sheriff's office."

Jo felt like the wind had just been knocked out of her, she felt her knees buckle underneath her. Zane's strong arms caught her. "Yeah, I'm taking you to the infirmary. No arguing, give me your keys. I'll drive."

Automatically Jo handed over her keys and let Zane help her to the passenger side of her car. One of them was loosing their mind. Silently Jo hoped she was waking up from the nightmare of the last few months. She pulled out her phone and sent a quick text message to Carter, Allison, Henry and Fargo asking them to meet her in the infirmary.

Zane reached over and took Jo's hand. Jo studied Zane on the drive to GD. There were no discernable differences between the man beside her and the man from her timeline. How did he remember events before the timeline. Was he messing with her to get them to spill the secret? He already suspected something fishy was going on with the five of them.

The question was to what lengths would he go to get what he wanted. Jo sighed already knowing that what Zane Donovan wanted he usually got. By any means necessary.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this took so long. I lost motivation to write when I learned Niall won't be in the Christmas episode (Jaime himself answered my question on twitter). I'm sure it will be phenomenal but still disappointed that we have to wait until July before we get any new Zane/Jo stuff. **

Carter, Henry and Grace stood on one side of the infirmary talking to a confused Zane.

"I'm really worried about her." Zane said running a hand through his hair. "She acted like she didn't know we were dating let alone engaged. Did she hurt herself recently?"

Carter shook his head. "No, she's fine. But did you hit your head or anything lately?"

"Why?" Zane looked even more confused. "Not that I know of, but I remember her Carter but she doesn't remember me." Zane frowned, feeling sick at the thought of losing Jo.

The look of worry bordering on fear that was plastered to Zane's face made Carter's heart clutch. Had the group made the wrong decision about bringing Zane in on the time travel incident? The man was hyper observant, insanely curious and unable to leave a problem unsolved. Zane had a glimpse at their mystery with the ring and Carter had no doubt that the younger man would have gone to almost any lengths to solve that mystery. A small smile tugged at the corners of Carter's mouth, Donovan would have made one hell of a detective if he hadn't chosen the other route instead. Somehow, deep down Carter knew that Zane could be trusted with this ultimate secret and maybe Jo could be happy again.

"Something is definitely wrong here Zane we just need to figure out what." Carter sighed and took off to the partitioned area where Allison, Jo and Fargo stood. Their faces expectant when he came into view.

"What did he say?" Jo asked apprehensively.

Taking a deep breath Carter started "That he's worried about you, afraid that you can't remember your life together."

Fargo pushed his glasses further up his nose, "is he faking?"

Shaking his head again Carter said, "Doubt it. I've known Zane for years and he's not that good of an actor. I'm not sure what's going on."

Jo bit her lip. "I just don't understand how he knows though. Yes, my throwing the engagement ring at him was a pretty huge clue and maybe if he was faking to get us to tell him about the trip..."

Allison laid a hand on Jo's arm. "Hey, we will figure this out. There is always an explanation. And if he is faking we will all take turns kicking his butt for putting you through this."

Jo let out a small laugh as Carter's phone beeped in his pocket. "Crap, I have to go and take Zoe to the airport. I should only be a couple hours. In the mean time, let's question our resident felon some more to figure out if he's really faking or if this is something else."

"And if it is something else?" Fargo asked.

"Then we work backwards; retrace his steps over the last few hours or days or months if we need to. Most importantly we keep it between us to minimize the damage this could cause."Jo added having regained some of her composure.

Carter gave her an encouraging smile. "Exactly, now I have to go deal with what I'm sure is going to be a very angry teenager." He turned and left, stopping to whisper something to Henry on his way out.

Jo closed her eyes and took a few calming breaths. "I need to talk to him. I think we can figure out what's going on if I can talk to him, alone."

Allison nodded " I'll send him in and then we will give you two some privacy."

She pulled a reluctant Fargo out from the curtained area and led him over to the other group. "Zane, you can see her now. I know Jo wants to talk to you."

Without hesitation Zane strode off in her direction.

Once Zane was out of earshot, Fargo turned to Grace and Henry. "So?"

"He doesn't seem to remember the last few years the way I do."Grace said. "But he accepts the changes. He didn't question that Henry and I are married, or Allison as medical director."

"It's like he has hand picked the parts of his life in Eureka that he remembers." Henry added. "Jack thinks that, whether or not he's faking, we need to tell him the truth before Zane's investigative work lands us in trouble."

"What? Why?" Fargo sounded almost indignant.

Henry shrugged his shoulders. "We keep saying that on the deepest levels we are all the same people we were before. We spent years trusting Zane, most of us considered him a friend and yet here we don't give him the same chance we want everyone to give us. Jack's right, it's time to trust him."

"But this Zane is a criminal, a smart ass and loves to push authority to it's breaking point." Fargo counted off the differences on his fingers.

"Is that really any different then the Zane we knew, at least when we met him?" Allison let a smile escape her lips. "He was trying to escape through an air vent at FBI head quarters when I first met him. He used Jo to get out of the handcuffs and escaped the jail cell then too. Sorry Fargo, but I agree with Henry and Jack on this one."

* * *

><p>The worry in Zane's eyes as he stepped into the partitioned area made Jo's heart melt. It was a look she had seen many times during the past few years, mostly when her job put her at deaths door and in the infirmary. Zane would sit sentinel at her bedside his eyes filled with that look of worry. She had caught a glimpse of that same look when she had woken up after the bullet was removed from her chest. But this Zane had quickly erased that look and replaced it with a one of indifference. Unable to help herself a bright smile lit up her face.<p>

The moment she smiled Zane's eyes softened and he rushed towards her locking Jo into a warm embrace. Gently he placed his lips on hers as if searching for answers. Jo's body melted into his and her lips responded to his unspoken questions. Sparks flew between them before Zane pulled back and rested his forehead on hers. "Jo, what the hell is going on?"

Looking into those blue eyes she knew oh so well, Jo took a deep breath. "I really want to tell you but first I need to ask you something."

"Anything, babe."

Flicking her tongue over her slightly swollen lips Jo asked. "You remember Julia right?"

"Fargo's girlfriend who stole your DNA to make herself look like you" Zane said nodding.

Her stomach leapt further into her chest, another piece of information he really shouldn't know. "Exactly, after that, we came up with code words right?"

Again Zane nodded, now looking even more confused. "So that if one of our identities was ever questioned again, we would have a quick easy way to tell if the other one was the real one" His trademark smirk crossed his face. "Like in Harry Potter."

Jo laughed, that was exactly the way Zane had explained to her why he wanted the code words in the first place. How on Earth was this possible? How did this Zane know about Julia or code words or engagements? Looking down Jo noticed she was still wearing his grandmother's ring on her hand. It had felt so right on her finger, so much like it belonged there that she hadn't yet bothered to remove it.

Placing her left hand, the hand that bore his ring, over his heart, she quickly said a silent prayer that somehow he would know the correct code word.

"Seriously Jo, what is going on? What aren't you telling me?" That familiar worry once again filled his eyes.

"I promise I will tell you everything as soon as we give our code words. I'll start okay?" Her eyes still locked on his. "Caspian" she said almost as a whisper.

Zane smiled and uttered his word "Gatsby."

Unshed tears filled Jo's eyes as his lips spoke the correct word. She really didn't know what the hell was going on and at the moment she really didn't care. Somehow, some way this was her Zane holding her right now. Her Zane whose lips she now sought, momentarily forgetting that she had promised him a story. One she would tell him, eventually, right now though all she wanted was this moment. Everyine and Everything else could wait.


	3. Chapter 3

Jack sighed as he lifted Zoe's bags into the back of the jeep. He could almost feel the rage emanating off the eighteen year old. Slamming the door as she got in, Jack wondered if Henry would have to fix a broken passenger side door when he got back.

Zoe sat jaw clenched and arms locked across her chest for the first twenty or so minutes on the trip. Patiently Carter drummed his fingers on the steering wheel, waiting for the pot to boil over. Zoe kept sending him death glares and he swore he could hear her teeth grinding. Mentally he made a note to himself to send her a tube of the instant cavity filler; it worked wonders on ground teeth too.

Finally just twenty minutes from the airport, Zoe turned her internal monologue into dialogue. "I mean what the hell is going on? He kissed her in Café Diem, he said she left something at his place and then he slipped a ring onto her finger. Was he playing her? Or me? Or both of us?"

"Zoe, I…"

She cut him off. "He missed her last night? You were right, he is a fucking rat bastard. Just how long have they been sleeping together? How far were they going to let me go with my crush on him before they stopped me? Are they engaged? I mean he put the ring on her left ring finger? God I hate them both so much right now. How can you let her stay at SARAH after this dad? You need to kick her out on her ass right now after she did this to me. I used to think of her as a sister but now, that woman is just a whore. "

"Enough," Carter said as he gripped the steering wheel tighter and pressed his foot harder into the accelerator.

A righteous indignation crossed Zoe's face. "Excuse me? I think I have every right to want that bitch out of my house."

Jack turned quickly into the nearest parking lot and looked over at his daughter. "I said enough." Jack yelled. "Do not call Jo that. Do you hear me?" Anger filled his face.

It had been a long time since Zoe had seen her dad this angry, not since she had been a teenaged wannabe felon. "Why are you taking her side in this? I'm your daughter. You should be pissed at her, not me." The volume and pitch of her voice turning to a loud whining.

Clenching his fists and taking deep cleansing breath, he evened the tone of his voice. "This is not about sides, this about you demeaning a friend of mine. A friend of yours. One who has done absolutely nothing to deserve the way you are talking about her."

"She stole _**my **_**boyfriend,**dad. They are supposed to hate each other and yet she was sleeping with him the whole time. Zane and I would be together if not for her."

"Really, she stole your boyfriend? Were you and Zane actually dating or just hanging out as friends. Because I get gossip from Vincent too and apparently Zane kept standing you up. Like the day at the lake or a couple times when you had plans to meet at Cafe Diem. Maybe that he always sat across the table from you, never next to you. Or what about the time you tried to kiss him and he pulled away?"

Zoe's cheeks flushed "How did you know about that?"

"SARAH is an even bigger gossip then Vincent. You should know better then to let her over hear you, especially when she doesn't approve of you trying to date a much older man..." Jack sat back in the seat.

"Why didn't any of you tell me? How could you all just lie to me like this?" Zoe's voice was so shrill it sounded like she was whining.

Shaking his head, her dad answered. "I tried, remember? When you told me you liked Zane I asked you about Jo. You brushed me off and ignored every attempt I made to talk to you about Zane. You were an adult that could make her own decisions. You told me I was being unfair because I don't like Zane. Not true by the way, I think underneath it all he's a pretty good guy. I'm not trying to tell you what to do or how to live your life. Being an adult is a great thing, but not listening when people who love and care about you are trying to help, that can cause an even bigger heartbreak in the end."

Looking his daughter in the eyes now, he continued. "Jo was hurt when she saw her little sister going after her guy. They had been keeping their relationship a secret for so long; she didn't know how to tell you. But you were trying to steal her boyfriend and rubbing it in her face. Yeah I know you didn't know but give her credit for behaving like an adult in this situation."

"But why was Zane encouraging me?" Zoe whispered.

"Was he really? Or was he just trying to be friends with someone who means so much to a woman he cares so deeply for?" Jack reached over and grabbed her hand. "Look I'm sorry you got hurt. I'm sure that's not what either of them intended."

A tear formed in her eye. "I feel so stupid. Like I couldn't see what was going on in front of me. I should have seen it." She wiped away the tear as it slid down her cheek, a sad smile forming at her mouth. "I did see it, I guess I just chose to ignore it. The way they were always looking for each other. When they were in a room together, they both always knew where the other one was. And the night at the Sheriff's office, I knew I was interrupting something."

Squeezing her hand again, Jack put the jeep back in drive and continued on to the airport. "Honey, you wouldn't believe the number of times I've had to wash the egg off my face because of some girl."

Zoe laughed "I'm sure I would believe you. I had to watch you and Allison do your whole song and dance for years before you got things right."

Grinning Jack said "ah, to be on the outside looking in, so much easier that way." His smile faltered as he thought about Jo and Zane. About how even now they were so right for each other yet neither one could see it, but everyone else could. "Don't worry my dear; you will have plenty of time to screw up your own love life in the future."

"As long as I don't try and screw up anyone else's in the process." Zoe banged her head against the back of the seat. "Are they really engaged?"

"I honestly don't know. Give it a couple days for the uproar to calm down and ask her yourself."

Pulling her hand back from her dad, Zoe sat silent for a few more minutes. "How did they keep this a secret? Especially from Vincent."

Carter laughed, "It's not easy to keep secrets in a small town but not impossible. And come on that felon and enforcer routine really threw everyone off their trail."

The remaining drive to the airport passed quickly and quietly. Soon Jack was standing near the security line giving Zoe one last hug. "Stay safe sweetie. See you at Thanksgiving?"

"Sure dad, Thanksgiving. Try not to let those crazy scientist destroy the world." She slung a bag onto her shoulder and looked back at her dad not quite meeting his eyes. "Hey dad, I'm really sorry about all the stuff I said about Jo and Zane. I was wrong and I should have listened to you."

Jack gave her another smile and punched her lightly in the shoulder. "Welcome to adulthood, learning to eat crow graciously."

Zoe rolled her eyes and continued through security. Jack watched her until she disappeared further into the terminal. Rubbing the back of his neck he turned and walked back to the jeep. One fire put out, now he just needed to call Allison and figure out how big the one with Zane was and how they could put that out too.

**A/N ok so this was more filler then further plot driving. Plus I was rewatching Omega Girls the other day and that makes me want to smack Zoe. **


	4. Chapter 4

Sonic protocols had been initiated in Fargo's office while Henry explained the group's field trip to 1947. Zane listened intently never letting go of Jo's hand. He asked questions to better understand the science behind the bridge device or to ask why they kept everything a secret when they should be collecting Nobel's. Henry dismissed the idea of awards with a wave of his hand.

"Right now what we need to know is how you have memories from the old timeline. You didn't go back in time with us, so we need to know what you did." Henry gave the younger man an appraising look.

Zane ran a free hand through his hair. "I don't know what I did. Honestly" he added when Fargo scoffed. "Look I believe you guys and knowing me, if you kept me in the dark and I had even a glimmer of information about it, I would have done just about anything to figure it out."

Shrugging his shoulder he flashed a smile at Jo. "I've never been able to resist a good puzzle."

Grace stepped forward. "Zane, I'd like to run some tests. Nothing invasive just some brain scans."

Jo felt Zane's body tense next to her. Knowing how much he hated medical tests. "Zane she just wants to make sure you didn't damage that precious brain of yours when you did what ever you did."

Zane grumbled but reluctantly agreed to allow Grace to run the tests. As he went to leave the room Jo pulled her hand away. "Aren't you coming?" Zane tried to keep the hurt out of his voice.

Jo bit her lip. "I'll be there in a few minutes. Just need a few minutes alone with these guys." She pointed at Henry, Fargo and Allison and forced a smile. "I'm right behind you. Promise."

Nodding Zane followed Grace out of the room.

Jo turned back to her friends. "We need to start by searching Zane's apartment. How far out is Carter?" She asked Allison.

Checking her PDA Allison answered. "He dropped Zoe off almost an hour ago so he should be back anytime."

"Great, Henry will you please meet him at Zane's place." Henry agreed and Jo turned to Fargo. "We need to review the security footage for at least the last 48 hours. Can you send it to my data pad?"

Jo was out the door by the time Allison caught her. "Hey, are you okay?"

Closing her eyes momentarily Jo steadied herself. "Just super, once again something out of my control has uprooted my life."

Allison brows furrowed. "I would have though that you would be happy about this, um development?"

Jo lowered her voice, "I was trying to let him go. Let him live his life without the constant threat that we live under. Trust me I want him back but there's a part of me that's scared too. Scared for him and scared for us. This could be too big of a shift not to get noticed."

A heavy silence weighed between the two women for a moment before Allison broke it. "I can go check and see how the scans are going if you need a moment."

Relief flooded Jo's face. "Thanks Allison. I promise I'll be right behind you as soon as I pull myself together." Jo watched as Allison walked in the direction of the infirmary for a moment before she headed off in the direction of her own office. Once inside what Jo considered her safe place at GD, she leaned her head against the wall and contemplated the last few hours. When she woke up this morning life was dull and lacked the vibrancy she'd had in the previous timeline.

Everyone else had gotten a life just a little or in some cases a lot better then before. Not her though, sure she had a dream job but her personal life was empty. Before Larry destroyed her home, her nights had been practically crushing her with lonliness. She rarely smiled now let alone laugh. God when was the last time she had lost herself in laughter? Now by some miracle or more likely some risky stunt Zane had pulled, she had the chance to get him back.

Her first reaction was pure joy, but questions were now nagging at the back of her mind. Did she want to have him back? She hesitated over the proposal. She told him that she had been romanticizing their relationship. She had told him that they didn't fit as she flung the engagement ring back at him. The ring that coincidently, he immediately gave back to her when his memories came back, or whatever.

Also what had he done? How did he have knowledge of a timeline that didn't exist to him? Could she forgive him for whatever it was he did?

Her brain seemed to freeze while she contemplated the answers. Finally she knew the answer, it was the same one she should have given when Zane proposed.

Yes, yes she wanted him back and yes she could forgive him for whatever means he took to make this happen. She loved him because of and in spite of his reckless ways. He annoyed her, he pushed her buttons and he kept throwing himself into her path. But she loved him and if this was a chance to get him back she was going to take it. Just by having those memories he proved that he would move mountains to get back to her, it was about damn time she did the same.

Grabbing her data pad, she quickly left her office. Time to fight for what she wanted.

* * *

><p>When Allison entered the infirmary she heard Zane and Grace talking in low voices.<p>

"How mad do you think Jo is going to be at me?" Zane asked.

Grace laughed. "I guess that depends on what you did? Still no memory of that?"

"No, but knowing me, it was something illegal or stupid or both."

"You weren't messing around with the Akashik field were you?" Allison asked as she stepped over to the table.

"Nah, that stuff is a little too sci fi even for this town" Zane retorted. "Unless you guys have already tapped into it?"

A half grin formed on Allison's face as she thought about the artifact still in section 5 storage. "Of course we haven't." Turning to Grace "Any news so far?"

"Dr. Donovan's brain is perfectly normal. He does have a increased activity in his frontal lobe. Seems like his short term memory is working hard to process a large amount of information." Grace pointed to the affected area on the scans.

Zane shifted uncomfortably on the exam bed as an image flashed across his memory. _Holding the thumb drive in his hand he felt triumphant. No more secrets. He plugged the small device into his lap top and was amazed at the amount of information the device held. It made sense, they had spent years together some how. _

_Biting back the jealousy he felt towards the other him, Zane began to sort through the information. It would take months, hell maybe years to view all of this information. Maybe there was a way to modify the PTSD device farther link it with his organic computer. Use it to download the information. This wouldn't cause permanent brain damage would it? What the hell, why not? He was sure she'd be worth it._

The sound of Jo's voice cut through the memory. "Hey Zane, You okay?" She slipped her hand into his and gave it a quick squeeze.

Zane almost felt his veins go icy as he was flooded with guilt. He still wasn't sure exactly what he did but apparently he took some information from Jo. A lot of information, information he had wanted to download into his brain. Yep she was going to kill him. Figuring it was in his best interest to be honest he started to tell her about the memory.

"I remembered something. I had a thumb drive with a lot of information apparently about you." He paused waiting for her to pull her hand away, hit him, something. Another memory took over.

_"Donovan!" She yelled from behind him. He turned and smirked at her. Obviously she'd found the little gifts he'd left in her office. _

_"Took you long enough to find me. Have you been trying on my little gifts?' His eyes darkened as he thought about her in any one of those sexy lingerie sets he'd sent her._

_She closed the distance between them quickly. "You are a pompous, arrogant, jackass."_

_His eye flicked up and down her petite body looking for something to betray that she was in fact wearing one of his presents. "Thanks doll face." Before he knew it he was flat on his back, twitching slightly from the force of her taser. _

_She stood over him one foot on either side of his hips, looking down smugly at him. "Don't call me doll face and next time don't send pink. I refuse to wear the pink ones." Offering a hand to help him up, he took it reluctantly, still out of balance from the sting. _

_His tongue flicked over his dry lips as he leaned in close to her ear. "Noted, no more pink, and just so you know the taser thing is fraking hot."_

"Earth to Zane." Jo smiled sweetly at him, not able to completely hide the worry in her eyes. "Another memory?"

"Yeah, not one that gets us any closer to knowing what I did though." It was hot though, disturbing but very very hot.

"Do you want to tell me about it anyway?" She probed. Zane looked to make sure that Allison and Grace wouldn't overhear but Jo's phone chose that moment to ring.

"Lupo"

_'Jo its Jack. Henry thinks he figured out what Zane did. But I don't think you're going to like it."_


	5. Chapter 5

He felt like a deer in the headlights as he sat on the couch in SARAH. The group had moved here after finding one of Grace's PTSD and a laptop full of Jo's memories in Zane's apartment. Pure panic rose in Zane's chest, he felt like he was going to vomit or pass out.

Never in his life had he been so nervous , not when he crashed the New York Stock Exchange or when he was busted for stealing all those millions dollars. Somehow he knew that this stunt was going to land his ass back in jail.

Not ten feet away the travelers and Grace were discussing his fate, loudly. He closed his eyes another memory washed over him.

_Familiar clicks emanated from the key board as Zane reprogrammed the computer in Grace's lab. Jo was one of the test subjects in Grace's calibration tests of the PTSD device. This was going to be easier then he could have ever imagined. A simple sub-routine programmed to run during Jo's test would subconsciously push Jo to bring all her memories of them from before whatever happened into the imager. Using Tess Fontana's time capsule memory capturing technology, Zane would be able to basically download all of JoJo's memories of him into Grace's computer. _

_When the information was collected the program would release a virus into the system. One that would require Zane's expertise to fix, after that it would only take a few minutes to download the information and erase all traces of what he had done. Cracking his knuckles Zane took extra care when finishing the last lines of code. He didn't want to extract any one else's memories and he only wanted the ones of Jo's that involved him. _

_Okay so maybe this was the most invasive thing that he had ever done. It would be a total invasion of privacy if it wasn't for the fact that he was in those memories. Why shouldn't he know what she knew? The question of what she knew that he didn't made his brain feel like Swiss cheese, full of holes. All he wanted to know was what they meant to each other. His grandmother's ring was proof that somehow he had fallen in love with her. Loved her enough to give her his most prized possesion. That can't be nothing. _

_He finished the programming and waved to Grace as he left her lab. This was either the most idiotic thing he had ever done or the smartest. The deciding factor would be Jo's reaction. Heaven or Hell, he prayed for Heaven._

Zane shook his head as he came back to the present. Shit, he was in deep shit.

* * *

><p>"Jo, he stole your memories!" Fargo was practically screaming now. "Why are you not upset by this?"<p>

Jo crossed her arms. "Did he steal your memories?" She kept her voice cool.

"No but that's not the point." Fargo argued.

"It's exactly the point. They are _my_ memories. He only took my memories. Not yours or Henry's or Carter's or Allison's. Mine and he only took ones that he was in, not any others."

"We haven't looked through them all but he could have taken others too." Grace said quietly but Jo ignored her.

"If I'm mad at anyone I'm mad at myself." Jo tried to keep her rising annoyance at Fargo out of her voice.

Carter caught her attention by lightly placing a hand on her arm. "Jo, why on Earth would you be mad at yourself?"

Jo gave him a small sad smile. "I love him and for months I lied to him. I told him that there was nothing between us. I told him we didn't fit. I lied over and over again. Yes what he did was stupid and he probably could have fried his brain. But that just shows me how hard he's willing to fight for me. Zane has **_never_** given up on us and I did. The first time I was really tested I gave up on him. I'm done running away like that."

Jo turned to the other woman who had come close to losing the man she loved in this mess. "Grace, Henry is still the man you fell in love with, right?"

Grace smiled. "Of course he is."

"Even though he didn't have the same memories or share the experiences?" Jo pressed on.

"Underneath Henry is exactly the same man I married." Grace knew where this was going.

Jo rounded on her group of friends. "Zane is still the same person he was before. Yes he may be snarkier and moodier but that good person he became is still there. He's not perfect, never has been, never will be and I don't want perfect. I should have gained his trust and then told him everything. "

"But he invaded your privacy." Fargo whined.

"No those should be his memories too. I should have given them to him." Jo turned to Carter. "If you have to arrest him for sabotage of Grace's project fine, but there was no theft involved here."

Carter opened his mouth to tell her he had no intention on arresting Zane but Grace spoke first. "My equipment is working perfectly. In fact Zane actually helped fix several of the problems with the code."

Jo mouthed thank you at the woman and Grace smiled back. Looking over at Zane, Jo noticed his eyes glazed over, another memory must be bleeding through. Panic set in as Jo rushed across the living room.

He was shaking his head in an attempt to clear it as Jo sat down. "Another memory?" Jo laid a hand on his thigh.

"Yeah and you are not going to like it." Zane swallowed hard bracing himself. "I reprogrammed Grace's device to download your memories of us. I stole them and downloaded them into my head."

"I know." She said softly and she laughed as Zane looked aghast. "We put two and two together. And it's ok, I'm not mad Actually I'm sorry you had to go to such lengths to get the truth."

Zane opened and closed his mouth several times but nothing came out. He was truly and utterly speechless. Jo's reaction didn't seem to be in line with either Jo he remembered.

Lacing her fingers through his she whispered. "We can talk later, when were alone." She pulled him to his feet an over to the group. "How long before these memories stop making him zone out?" Jo asked looking at both Allison and Grace.

"Probably not until his brain finished processing the download. Could be days, maybe weeks, no real way to know." Allison said shrugging. "I wouldn't let him drive in the meantime though."

Carter scoffed "at least he knows why they're happening."

"Jack" Henry said in a warning tone. Henry knew Jack had been recovering memories of the first timeline change for years. No one else, however needed to know that.

"Can't we just undo it? Erase the memories he downloaded?" Fargo asked.

Carter smacked him on the back of the head. "Ow, that hurt." Fargo rubbed the spot.

"Not as much as Jo will hurt you if you suggest deleting Zane's memory again." Carter gave his own warning glare to Fargo.

Allison smiled. "Jo, take Zane back to his apartment and make him rest. A sleep state will allow his brain to recover faster. And on doctor's orders both of you take the rest of the day and tomorrow off too." She gave the couple a knowing look. Sure that making up the lost past few months was going to be on their agenda.

Jo excused herself momentarily and ran upstairs to grab a few things. Zane felt another memory coming on.

_"What the hell is your problem Lupo? You know I didn't do this so why did you lock my ass up again?" Zane stared out from the cell in Jo's office. The Enforcer was sitting behind her desk, pointedly not looking at him. "It's not like you enjoy having me around." He enjoyed being around her though. _

_For a millisecond he saw that demeanor falter, her eyes widened and her cheeks flushed the faintest pink. Wait, is that why she busted him so much? Did she really enjoy having him around too? Hell he did half his crap to get her attention. How had he missed the fact that she wanted his attention just as badly. _

_He smirked. This was gonna be fun. Think of all the things he could do to make sure she kept him close by and locked up. If she was going to lock him up anyway, he might as well deserve it. Challenge accepted Lupo._

Jo had a small bag hidden underneath the jacket she had draped over her arm. She felt slightly presumptuous taking an overnight bag to Zane's. Maybe she would leave it in the car. Apparently Zane had zoned out again. "Hey Zane, lets go. We have a lot of things we need to talk about."

Hurriedly he crossed the room and almost beat her out the door, trying to escape the tension that still filled the bunker. Jo had said she wasn't mad but doubts still lingered in his mind. Pieces of both timelines filled his brain. In one he had been lucky; Jo had given him a chance. In the other they were stuck in a weird negative attention cycle. Given the choice now he wanted his life to be more like the first one. Silently he wondered how much begging would be involved to get there.


	6. Chapter 6

It had been her intention to talk first. Really it had been. Unfortunately the moment she had stepped through Zane's front door all reason was lost. After months without the comfort of his strong arms, with out the heat that emanated off of him, she had melted into him at the slightest touch. Now she lay with her head buried in a sleeping Zane's chest, his arms locking her in place. Closing her eyes she let sleep drift over her as well, completely content.

It was dark outside by the time Jo woke to the sound of her stomach grumbling. Reluctantly she left the warmth of Zane's embrace, stretching her sore muscles as she stood. If this Zane was anything like before there was likely to be nothing but junk food in the house, maybe some left overs. Jo padded across the small apartment to the kitchen. After a quick examination of the fridge freezer and pantry she found that she was completely wrong. Zane didn't have junk food; he didn't have any food really. Just a couple of power bars and a tub of blue cheese stuffed olives. Shockingly the man didn't even have any rocky road.

She wasn't sure how she felt about the lack of rocky road. It had always been his favorite post sex snack. So either he had recently depleted his stash or he hadn't felt he needed any to begin with. She was going to believe it was the latter, just for her own sanity.

Heading back into the bedroom she quickly dressed and left Zane a note saying she went on a food run and would be right back. Forgoing her car she walked the few blocks to Café Diem.

The dinner rush was in full swing at the only restaurant in town. Heck half the people in Eureka didn't cook they just used Vincent as a personal chef for three meals a day. She wasn't going to lie, before living in SARAH she did pretty much the same thing. Finding an empty spot at the counter, Jo sat down and waited for Vincent to come and take her order.

The moment Vincent spotted her he rushed over. After all she had been the subject of so much of the town's gossip today. "Evening Jo, how are you doing today?" He leaned in ready for the big scoop.

Jo gave him a reserved smile, "Really good." She didn't want to give up too much too soon.

"That's a beautiful ring you're wearing." Vincent said with a nod towards her left hand.

Lifting her hand she held it up to give him a better view. "Thank you. It was Zane's grandmothers." Okay so it probably wasn't a good idea to show off the engagement ring to the loudest mouth in town but she was unable to stop herself. She loved Zane so much and now they had another shot. Hopefully this time they would make it to the alter. Sensing more questions forming on the proprietors tongue, Jo cut him off not wanting to offer more at this time. "Can I get a Greek salad, an order of the special and a couple pints of rocky road to go, please? Oh and two Vinspressos just the way Zane and I like them."

Vincent stood up straighter realizing she was done dishing on her personal life. Honestly he couldn't believe she had given up as much as she had. Confirming that the ring was in fact from Zane, a family heirloom nonetheless, and making a to go order that was blatantly for him as well. Vincent made a mental list of all the people he needed to discuss this development with, right now though he needed to get her order ready. "Of course, give me a minute."

Pulling out her PDA she sent Zane a quick text, afraid he would wake and not find her note saying where she had gone. A whistful smile crossed her face as she thought of him lying in bed waiting for her to return.

* * *

><p>Back in his apartment, Zane slept on, his brain continuing to process the memories. Since the new memories were trapped in his short term memory they were the one he could recall the most readily. Those were the ones that formed his reality when he kissed Jo in Café Diem this morning, when he slipped an engagement ring on her finger in front of all the people in the diner for breakfast. Slowly his brain was transferring those memories to his long term memory and while doing so old memories kept popping to the surface.<p>

_Zane took a deep breath, he had never been nervous asking a woman out before but the deputy sheriff made him nervous. His palms were slightly sweaty as he pushed open the door to Café Diem. Lupo was sitting at the counter all alone. Zane slipped onto the seat next to her. She smiled as he caught her eye. Okay Donovan just ask before the chance slips by, he touched the ballet tickets he had in his pocket._

_The door jingled behind him and a tall older man wearing a handmade fur coat walked in heading straight for the woman beside Zane._

_Jo looked startled as he spoke. "G'day Jo. Did ya miss me?"_

_The small smile on her face faltered for an instant before growing wider. "Tag, I thought you left town?"_

_"I did but I missed my favorite sheila. Thought we could do dinner tonight, catch up on old times."_

_"Dinner sounds good." Jo shot Zane a look of apology before he slipped away._

_Tag or whoever he was bent down and kissed her. Zane was going to be sick. Jo was seeing someone? Someone old enough to be her father? So much for having a shot at her, maybe if he just did something to get her attention. There was no way he could just let her slip away._

The café faded from view and new images formed.

_Man he liked the way that woman rocked a power suit and a pair of heels. A few days ago he'd heard a rumor that she and the old guy had broken up. Taggart sure had hightailed it out of town fast enough. If fate was kind to him this time Taggart would be gone for good. Zane had spent the last two years just waiting for the happy couple to fall apart. Taggart was a pretty nice guy but completely wrong for Jo. _

_Don't get him wrong he hadn't lived like a monk. He tried seeing other women but none of them challenged him the way Jo did. Girls lasted at most a month before he got bored and moved on the next. He'd also kept himself under Jo's thumb and in her jail cell. The Enforcer loved busting him almost as much as he loved pushing her to the point of tazing him._

"_Hey Lupo" Zane said stepping down into her office. "I heard Taggart left town again, thought you might need someone to keep you company. How about dinner tonight?" He held his breath hoping she'd say yes but preparing for her to say no._

_"Are you serious?" Jo looked seriously pissed. "I just broke up with a guys I had been seeing for years, a few days ago. And you think you can swoop in here offer your company at dinner and I'll fall at your feet. Don't you think that you should have at least given me a mourning period. As for dinner, dream on Donovan."_

_"Oh I will abso-freaking-loutely be dreaming of you Lupo." Zane's eyes darkened as he smirked at her._

_Jo simply rolled her eyes and tried to return to her work._

_Not yet_ willing_ to throw in the towel Zane leaned over her desk. "So if I give you an appropriate 'mourning period' will you reconsider that date?"_

_Pushing her chair back Jo stood and leaned over her desk coming nose to nose with him. "With your track record Donovan it's going to take a hell of a lot more than **just time** to convince me to go out with you."_

_She held his gaze. He could feel her breath mingling with his. If he just leaned in a fraction of an inch he could capture those lips he's been inching to feel on his for almost two years. Hell she might taze him if he tried, it might be worth it though. Deciding to throw caution to the wind he started to move in for that kiss. Jo pulled back, he caught that look of reluctance in her eyes._

_"Like I said it's going to take a lot more than just time Donovan. Keep that in mind and close my door on your way out." She sat back down and focused on her computer ignoring him completly. Dammit he wished she would just give in to what he knew she wanted. Over two years of flirting, her busting him so they could each get there fix of the other and now when they had what could have been their moment she pulled back. However she did give him hope. More then just time huh? His mind was racing with what he could do to get a shot at the sexy as hell Chief Lupo. _

_After the appropriate mourning period she could expect a large shipment from Liza's. Just the thought of her in lingerie made his mouth water. She wanted more he'd give her more. There would be nothing gushy or cutesy about him and Jo. But courting the Enforcer could be more fun and sexier then he ever thought possible._

Zane sat up in bed to find himself alone. Where had Jo run off to? He grabbed his PDA to check the time and was relieved to find the text from his fiancé. Smiling he set the phone down and he rolled out of bed heading for the shower. After their dinner conversations he planned on enjoying desert.


	7. Chapter 7

Jo stopped by her car to grab her overnight bag before she headed back into Zane's apartment. What a difference a day made. Last night she had gone to bed sad and lonely. Tonight she would spend the night in the arms of the man that she loved. More importantly she would be waking up in his arms.

"Zane?" she called opening the door.

His voice filtered from the bedroom. "In here babe."

After dropping the take out on the dinning room table she proceeded into the back room. Stopping to lean on the door frame, afraid she wouldn't be able to control herself if she went any further.

Zane was standing by his closet, a pair of sweat pants slung low on his hips. Water from the shower still clinging to his bare chest. Much to her displeasure he pulled one of those tight t-shirts over his head.

He caught sight of the bag on her arm and he smirked. "You're staying?"

Jo took a quick look down at the bag. "Well I figured we'd have dinner, maybe watch a movie or two. By then it would be pretty late and you know how SARAH gets if you come home late. Staying the night would really save me the lecture."

He crossed the room and took the bag out of her hand. Setting it down on the dresser, he turned back to her. "I'm glad you want to stay."

Tension filled the air and Jo cleared her throat. "So I brought dinner. Thought we could talk. Iron a few things out."

Of course Zane thought, now was time for the shoe to drop. Sure she brought a bag and this afternoon had been nothing short of amazing. But she had every right to be mad. He wasn't sure she should forgive him for what he did. He wasn't sure he could forgive himself.

Jo had begun to set the table. "How's your brain? Any more memories?"

"Brain's still in one piece. It's weird having memories of two different timelines though. The ones from your head are the most prevalent but I'm regaining the ones from mine. Mostly ones about you so far." Zane pulled out a chair for her as she sat down.

"Really? Anything salacious?" Jo asked as she dug into her dinner

Zane laughed "Umm no, lot's of tension, most of it sexual tension. For the most part just helping me understand how we worked in one time but not in the other." He shoveled a few bites of Vincent's special into his mouth not wanting to meet her eyes.

Continuing to eat her salad as if this was the most normal conversation she had ever had, Jo asked "Did you figure out how we got it wrong in this timeline?"

"I think so." He paused and pushed back from the table slightly. "Jo, I'm… I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have used Dr. Monroe's device to harvest your memories. It's just that I felt like someone messed with my head and I just had to know what you know about us. I'd understand if your mad at me really. Just please don't shut me out completely."

Jo looked up at him curiously. "Zane I'm not mad. In fact I get it. You have never been able to let a good puzzle go unsolved. I'm the one who should be sorry for shutting you out to begin with."

"So you're not like seriously pissed at me?" Zane asked not sure he really believed her.

A deep sigh escaped from her lips as she moved to sit on his lap. "Zane, I promise that I am in no way shape or form pissed at you. I actually forgave you before I even knew what you did. Howevere, I do think you have the right to be pissed at me."

He pushed the chair back from the table further to give her more space. His hands cradled her hips. "Why should I be mad at you JoJo?"

"Because I lied to you." She took a deep breath. "I didn't mean it when I said we didn't fit or that we meant nothing to each other. We were always something. I'm sorry."

"Why didn't you tell me? Did you think I would rat you guys out."

"No! Never once did I think you would rat us out. As to why I didn't tell you." Jo paused trying to find the right words. "Lot's of reasons. There is the threat of sanctions of course. I couldn't let you spend the rest of your life in solitary because of me; I love you too much for that."

"I love you too JoJo." Zane softly kissed her before pulling back so she could continue. Her heart beat sped up at his words.

"But the biggest thing was you were so different when we got back, like the guy you were when we first met only… Only you were angrier, crueler. I felt like I lost you. More then anything else I wanted to tell you everything but you hated me. I wasn't sure if you would laugh in my face or run away. It took a long time for you to get the commitment step. My biggest fear was that you would break my heart again."

His chest tightened at her words. Zane had never meant or ever wanted to break her heart. "You're wrong about me hating you." Zane brushed his fingers across Jo's cheek. "I never hated her or you or any other version of Josefina Lupo I have ever met."

"It sure seemed that way." Jo leaned her forehead against his.

"I'm slowly regaining the memories from this timeline and there have been some enlightening things about us in there. But it was more of me being a jackass because I couldn't have you for myself." His hand went to the back of her neck.

"What other kinds of enlightening things have you discovered?" She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Soon after I moved here, I bought you tickets to the ballet. The day I worked up the courage to ask you, well her out, Taggart came back into town and the two of you got back together." Zane's face showed a momentary look of hurt. "Anyway the two of you or them, I guess, dated until a few months before Founders Day."

"You let her date Taggart for two years? Never thought you'd give up so easily when you wanted something." She gave him a devilish grin.

He laughed, "Zane Donovan never gives up when he wants something. Why do you think I kept pulling pranks to keep your attention back on me? Apparently I asked her out again after they broke up. But she told me, it would take more then just time to get her to go out with me." Zane shifted her closer to him. "I'm pretty sure that it was only a matter of time before we got together anyway. You can't ignore our sparks forever."

"No, our sparks are almost legendary." Their lips met in a kiss that took her breath away. "I missed you so much." She managed to say between kisses.

"I'm not going anywhere ever again as long as I can help it." Zane wiped a stray tear from her eye, one she hadn't noticed fall.

"You can't promise that. Right now my memories of us are the ones on the surface. What if you decide that this is too much too fast? Hell right now half the town is discussing our surprise engagement." She pulled back from him looking at the engagement ring that now weighed heavily on her finger. While she had no intention of giving it back or about running from their relationship again, right now she just needed him to reassure her.

"Let them talk." He tilted her chin up. "Jo, let them talk and don't you dare try to give that ring back. I don't give a shit what anyone else thinks about you, about me or about us." He lifted her left hand to his lips and kissed her ring finger. "And as far as too much too fast, we have known each other for years. In one reality we were together and took things slow and I remember that. In another we missed our moment and I spent those years pinning for you. I don't remember all of that yet but trust me when I tell you that when all of those memories come back I will choose this us. Choose this reality of our relationship over and over again. Please don't ever doubt that."

"Ok. I will never doubt that or you ever again. Promise." Jo smiled at him.

Suddenly standing Zane almost knocked Jo to the floor. He caught her and dragged her close to him again. "Now are we done with the girl talk so we can move on to other forms of communication?" He smacked her playfully on the butt.

She punched him hard in the arm. "You are a complete jackass. You now that right?"

"You wouldn't have it any other way." He stroked her hair and then grabbed her hand, pulling her towards his bedroom.

"You know if you don't clean up the food will get stuck to the plates and it will be a pain to clean up in the morning." Jo teased.

"You know you worry too much. If the food gets stuck, we'll get new plates. In fact we'll probably need all new stuff when we move into _our_ new house. Ooo we could add new plates to our wedding registry." He tucked her into his side.

"Hmm our new house, I really like the sound of that."


	8. Chapter 8

"So let me get this straight." Jo said as she and Zane snuggled into the couch in their new house one night. "You want to use Grace's PTSD device to share your memories of her with me."

"I think that turn about is fair play, right?" Zane kissed her neck.

Jo laughed. "Agreed but I'm not sure I want to almost fry my brain and turn back into The Enforcer while I process the download."

His eyes widened, "Umm I really don't want that either, now that you mention it." He pulled her closer. "But I'm not talking about a download. Just a few glimpses, a little sharing of information."

"I'm not sure I want to see the way I… the way she treated you." Jo closed her eyes.

"I think it would be enlightening."

"You already have a bunch of memories you are dying to show me don't you." She couldn't help but laugh.

"Call them our greatest hits. And sometimes when you hit me it really hurt." He rubbed away a phantom pain on his arm.

"Watch it or I'll make that arm hurt for real."

"You have no idea how sexy that is."

"You know you're a masochist, right?"

Zane didn't reply he just held her gaze. Jo sat thinking for a few moments. "Fine, but if you show many any dirty dreams you had about either one of us, I will break fingers."

"Yes ma'am. Ms. Lupo." He leaned in to kiss her. It was several long minutes before Zane finally pushed back away from her.

Jo whimpered slightly in protest.

"There will be plenty of time for that later JoJo." He pulled out a small hard sided case containing the modified PTSD device. "This on the other hand has to go back to Grace tomorrow."

One of Jo's eyebrows shot up. "You just assumed I would agree?"

"Curiosity is in your nature too. It's one of the things that make you such a good cop… That and your ass looks amazing when you're holding a gun." He smirked and stole a quick kiss. Jo rolled her eyes.

It only took a few minutes to hook everything up correctly. Jo would never admit it but she was just a little scared that this thing would overload her memories too. When it happened to Zane he had become more like her Zane. Not entirely though, it was more like a blending of the two. While she had always prided herself on being tough, she didn't want to become more like the hardened version of herself.

"You ready?" Zane looked almost excited to show her the memories.

"Sure, lets do this thing." She took the virtual reality glasses and settled back into the couch.

Zane attached the sensor to his temples and typed a few things onto the data pad. "Let's start with the first time you arrested me."

The images in front of Jo's eyes shifted and suddenly she was standing in the rotunda at GD watching a version of herself and Zane in his memory. It was like the Pensive from Harry Potter.

_Jo could tell they were younger, Zane's hair was longer, more untidy. He had yet to develop his current musculature. Memory Jo was still wearing the deputy uniform, so this must be from before her promotion._

_"Donovan, do you really want to do this the hard way?" Her voice was iron but current Jo could hear the hesitancy buried deep within it._

_"Come on, sweetheart you know I only do things the hard way." He winked at her, never wiping the smirk off his face. He lunged at her trying to use his height to his advantage._

_It was all for naught when in one fast move she had him pinned to floor arm wrenched behind his back. Jo saw the laughter in Zane's eyes that other her would have missed, the raw desire that lingered there. _

_On her own younger face she actually saw a flash of regret. Not sure if she regretted actually having to arrest him or the manner in which she had to take him down._

_Jo followed closely as the memories walked out of GD. Memory Jo was grinding her teeth and on the outside appeared to be using excessive force but was really holding back. _

_For some odd reason Jo had pushed Zane into the front passenger seat instead of in back. The ride back into town was silent but from the backseat real Jo could see a lot going on. Zane's eyes never left her as they drove. They seemed to be drinking in every detail of her body. _

_Memory Jo for her part seemed to be well aware that he was watching her. She was sitting in a odd pose for driving a car. Her right hand was down by her side allowing him to get a nice side view. Jo laughed when she realized memory her was arching her back to accentuate her assets. Her lips were also pouted out._

_'Really?' Jo thought 'you just arrested him and now you're posing and letting him treat you like a piece of meat. Why didn't you just ask him out? He's great in bed.'_

_Once inside the Sheriff's Office memory Jo pushed him into the cell a little rougher then was strictly necessary. She then leaned over her desk computer, back arched, butt sticking out. A move she remembered doing when she was trying to slowly drive her Zane crazy when he first got to town._

_"You know you don't have to arrest me on trumped up charges just to see me you know. With a body like that I'd be at you're beckon call hot stuff." His eyes raked up and down her body again._

_Memory Jo smirked before turning to him. "Right now Donovan you are on qualified parole. That means you screw up its back to Federal Prison. I really don't think a pretty boy like you wants to go back there. Am I right?"_

_Zane continued to look at her but nodded almost imperceptibly. _

_"Good," Jo said. "Now stupid pranks are one thing. The stunt you pulled at Café Diem last week won't get you sent back there but the stupid shit you pulled today? Hacking Fargo's computer and getting caught, that's another story. You'll be lucky if Carter can calm him down before the dictator calls Mansfield."_

_He snorted and went back to trying to look indifferent. _

_Jo walked over to stand in front of him through the bars."A stupid prank may land you a night or two in here but don't pull anything big or we'll be forced to send you back. Are we clear?"_

_His smiled widened "Yes ma'am Ms .Lupo."_

The world blurred again and Jo watched Taggart returning when Zane was about to ask her out. He saw Zane in her holding cell prodding her about why she busted him so much and she saw herself blush when he asked if she did it to spend time with him.

She watched him ask her out after her break up with Taggart and the scene about the lingerie.

Dozens of memories played out in front of her. In more then one memory Jo arrested Zane for one reason or another. Several times he pushed her to the point of tazing him.

The next scene however was very telling.

_Jo found herself in Café Diem. Memory Jo was sitting at a table with Carter. Zane was a few feet away trying not to look interested but listening to every word that passed between the two friends. He was being sneaky too, the ear buds in his ears made it look like he was listening to his iPod, but it was actually a high tech long range listening device. Something she wanted to add to her arsenal. _

_"They're worried about you Jo." Carter said._

_"I really am ok with this you know. You guys don't need to worry about me." Jo retorted._

_"Look I get it. I know that your turning Taggart's proposal down was for the best. You weren't really in love with him. But no one else knows that. They all think you went through a horrible horrible break up a few months ago." _

_"Tag was a nice distraction but I never wanted to get serious with him. Not when…"_

_"Not when you're infatuated with another guy? A guy I still say isn't good enough for you." Carter sighed._

_Jo looked around, her eyes flicking in Zane's direction. "Keep your voice down. People can hear you."_

_"Trust me Jo; I'm the only one who knows about that secret crush." _

_"It's not a crush, it's nothing. Ok maybe he's hot, funny and intriguing and brilliant but he also likes to flaunt his disdain for everything that I stand for every chance he gets." Jo snuck another look at him._

_"Two years is a long time to harbor a flame for someone. Now that you're free and he's, well he's never been serious about a girl in his life, just get him out of your system."_

_Jo laughed "Like you got Allison out of your system after Nathan died?"_

_"She was pregnant at the time and grieving. Besides I'm happy with Tess. I even asked her to move in." Carter sounded sheepish._

_"That's great. I'm glad you guys are happy. And it's proof positive that you can be happy without the real sparks." Her voice sounded slightly defeated._

_"Thank you. And speaking of Tess and your Don Juan, keep them apart for a while. He pulled some prank, you know some of his stupid harmless crap and she now is refusing to work with him. I had to hear a thirty minute rant last night about how Zane Donovan was the absolute worst thing that ever happened to Eureka. I know he's an annoying punk but honestly he reminds me a lot of Zoe when she was younger."_

_A small smile tugged on Jo's lips. "I know for a fact that Dr. Thompson put that stink bomb in Tess' lab. Zane just took credit to annoy her and to spend some time in my cell. I'll talk to Dr. Fargo get him reassigned to Parrish's lab. Parrish can handle him. Fargo will get to think he's punishing both of them. Win-win."_

_Carter's hand slapped the table. "Seriously Jo, I really think things would calm down between the two of you if you both just cave in to what you want. Just don't get too serious or he will break your heart."_

_"I will think about it. Ok?" Jo finally acquiesced._

_"Great, in the mean time, will you please just agree to come to Henry and Grace's barbeque? Yes I know Grace will probably try to set you up with ten different new guys while you're there but she's your friend. She cares, we all care." _

_A larger grin took over Jo's face. "I really am glad I have friends that care as much as you guys do. Fine tell Henry and Grace I will be there. But please do your best to ward off her matchmaking."_

_"Show up with a date and she'll back off."_

_"Ha Ha."_

The room spun into a blur and Jo reappeared in the Sheriff's Office.

_"Lupo come on. Those monkey's deserved to celebrate Founder's Day too. Nice costume by the way. Sexy." Zane was leaning up against the bars in the cell._

_Memory Jo rolled her eyes. "Save it hippy boy. You got busted by Carter this time it's his choice when to let you out not mine. It may be awhile though. Tess is still ticked about that last stunt and this gets him brownie points."_

_That cocky ass grin crossed his face. "If it's Carter's choice why are you here Lupo? Come to see me? All you had to do was say the word and I would have been where ever you wanted me."_

_Jo gave him a sexy smile. "Don't flatter yourself Donovan. I needed something from my old desk to complete my costume. My visit had nothing to do with you." As she talked she came dangerously close to the bars but stayed just out of Zane's reach. She glanced down at his lips._

_The glance didn't go unnoticed and Zane licked his lips slowly before continuing. "Right... Give into what we both want Lupo."_

_"And what would that be?"She moved so she would just be in his reach if he wanted to grab her._

_"Each other" He reached out and pulled her into the bars, lips only millimeters apart. "But let's start with dinner Friday night."_

_"Ye.." Her phone rang across her reply. "God dammit." She cursed pulling backward. "It's the dictator, hold that thought. I'll be right back." She turned and walked away. A little more swagger in her hips then normal._

The room blurred and Jo found herself once again sitting on the couch next to present day Zane. Pulling off the glasses she handed them back to him.

"Um wow that was enlightening." Jo said slowly feeling like she was coming out of a dream.

"I told you it would be."


	9. Chapter 9

_The room blurred and Jo found herself once again sitting on the couch next to present day Zane. Pulling off the glasses she handed them back to him._

_"Um wow that was enlightening." Jo said slowly feeling like she was coming out of a dream._

_"I told you it would be."_

"So when I came in saying that yes I would marry you…" Jo started but trailed off.

"I thought you we're just being a bitch to me since I had just finally asked you out." Zane nodded. "So I made up having a date to hurt you. Sorry to say that it worked."

"And the Enforcer was pretty much just a hard ass to you?" Jo was a little quieter.

Zane grinned "oh she was a hard ass. Probably not as much as I made her out to be, some where closer to this you. Since I started remembering things I started seeing things differently. Having two sets of memories gives me a unique understanding of past events."

"You mean like understanding the fact that she wanted to jump you?" Jo blushed deep red. "I have never thrown myself at anyone like that before."

Zane chuckled. "I seem to remember both of you throwing yourself at me at some point."

"Ok at least not in public and never with anyone but you." Her blush deepened.

Shrugging his shoulder Zane said "We were a little dysfunctional. But those sparks were always there."

"So why did you want to show me these memories?" She turned to face him.

Zane cupped her face in his hand. "No more secrets, no more lies or half truths and no more thinking that the Enforcer was half as bad as I made her out to be." His lips captured hers and he nibbled on her bottom lip begging for entrance. Jo sighed as she repositioned to allow him better access.

Reluctantly he pulled back. "I have one more memory to show you."

"Ok" Jo nodded and slipped the glasses back on.

_She opened her eyes and found herself in the brig at GD. She noticed Zane pacing the interior of the circular cell. This had to be after he crashed the sky cruiser._

"_You're wasting your time Lupo." _

_"Then go…" She watched herself go over and unlock the cell door, open it and step back. "Or stay here and help me prove your innocence."_

_Zane walked carefully past her and out the door not bothering to look back once he cleared the doorway._

_Jo almost had to run to keep up with Zane's memory. His long legs and quick strides carried him to the GD parking lot in no time. Throwing one leg over his bike, he shoved the helmet onto his head. Jo scrambled to hop on the back, not sure what would happen if Zane's memory left her behind. She heard him kick the engine to life. Grabbing onto the memories waist she prepared for him to take off. She knew he wasn't going to go too far because in about twenty minutes he was going to be meeting her at her car._

_Nothing happened. Zane just sat there. After a few minutes he turned off the engine and ripped off his helmet. Jo let go and scooted back not sure what was going to happen next. _

"_Stay and help prove your innocence? What the hell kind of game are you playing Jo?" He asked as he yanked the helmet off his head. "You've never just let me go before. Even when you knew I didn't do anything." _

_He got off the bike and now was striding back in forth, talking to himself. "Something is going on with her. This isn't the game we play. Push her till she breaks, get thrown in jail, flirt mercilessly, eventually she lets me out, silent truce for a few days sometimes weeks, repeat. That's what we do, I get that. But this I just don't get. She's acting like she trusts me. It's so unlike her."_

_Running his fingers through his short hair he kicked at something imaginary on the ground. "Hell she's gonna loose her damn job for this. That job is the most important thing in her life. How many times has she told me that? Why would she put everything on the line for me? Something has changed and not just with her. Fargo backed her up. Fargo, the dictator, didn't just hand me over to Mansfield."_

_Jo could almost hear the gears turning in Zane's head as he tried to put the pieces together. A smile formed on her lips, there was something comforting in the fact that his facial expressions when he was lost in some problem didn't change In fact she knew the exact moment he had drawn a conclusion to his problem just by the way his brow furrowed and his left eyebrow twitched._

_His eyes quickly scanned the parking lot before he took off on foot to where her car was parked. "Sorry Lupo can't let you take the fall for this one. Your ass is way to nice to go to prison, although I wouldn't mind spending some time locked in a cell alone with you."_

_Instinctively her eyes rolled at his comments. She saw Zane's shoulders relax when he turned the corner and spotted her car. "At least I caught you before you left Jo. " He leaned against her car. "Guess it's time I help you prove my innocence and keep my ass from going back to prison for something I didn't do." He shuddered at the word prison. _

"_Andy you're a robot how are you unavailable..."_

The images blurred and once again Jo was back on the couch. Zane was taking the sensors off his temples, replacing them and the glasses in the case. He slid closer to her and wrapped an arm around her waist. "That is the moment when my life, in this reality changed. You altered my perspective. No one outside my mom and grandma ever believed in me, in either timeline, until you did."

Zane ran a free hand through her hair. "It was you that made me want to be a better person. Even if we were at odds I couldn't let you risk everything for me. So when you trusted me to do the right thing, I felt like I couldn't let you down."

Taking his hand that was on her face she moved it over to her mouth and kissed his palm. "I will always risk everything for you. And from now on I will fight tooth and nail for you, regardless of the consequences. No more secrets."

He grinned back at her. "Even if you get kicked into an alternate universe or alternate timeline and I can't remember us anymore?"

"I promise that I will never let you go again. And if you lose your memories again I will share mine with you." She sealed her promise with a kiss.

"Excellent." He said grabbing his data pad off the end table and opening it to his calendar. "Now let's set a date for the beginning of our happily ever after."

Jo felt her body relax and let go of tension she didn't even know she had. "Funny I thought we already were living it."

**A/N I just want to say a quick thank you to everyone that reads and enjoys my stories. They truly are a labor of love and every view, favorite, alert or review makes me smile and encourages me to write more. So I hope you enjoyed this one and will enjoy anything else I write in the future. **


End file.
